50 Sentences for the Namien Lover
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: 50 sentences for the pairing of Namine and Ven. Yes, I'm serious. Hope you like it anyway. Ven/Namine Namien Namientus Venine. Whatever you wanna call it XD.


Karin: Okay, lots of you are probably like "Ven and Namine…

**Karin: Okay, lots of you are probably like "Ven and Namine…? Are you on crack?" Yes, I know it's a very weird pairing and Ven looks exactly like Roxas but for some reason (besides the fact that he looks like Roxas mind you) I thought this pairing was cute. Please don't be mean to me for putting this up and I hope you enjoy even if the pairing is weird to you. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Plain and Simple.

* * *

**50 Sentences for the Namien Lover's Soul**

**#1- Dream**

Along his journey to find Master Xehanort, he'd been having these weird dreams about a blonde haired girl dressed in white; not that he minded of course.

**#2- Familiar**

She sketched a picture of a blonde haired boy with cerulean eyes; he seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

**#3- Time**

Even though time separated them, he felt the closest to her more than anyone.

**#4- Insane**

Axel asked if she was insane when she asked him if it was possible to love someone whom you've never met.

**#5- First**

When he saw her sketching in a white room all by herself that was when he first fell in love with her.

**#6- Thoughts**

When no one was around, she would devote all her thoughts on the strange blonde boy she kept drawing.

**#7- Daydreaming**

Aqua snapped her fingers in front of Ven's face when she noticed he was spacing out yet again with a goofy grin on his features; her eyebrow twitched as she wonder what could possibly make him not listen to a word any of them said 24/7.

**#8- Distraction **

Namine puffed out her cheeks when she realized that she was once again distracted from her job of erasing Sora's memories by her visions of that boy.

**#9- Condolence **

Ventus should've known that telling Terra all about his attraction of the blonde haired girl was bad if the brunette laughing his butt off on the ground was any consolation.

**#10- Comfort**

Namine sniffled as she lied in her bed after one of Marluxia's beatings; she then felt a warm presence and whispering words of comfort making her stop crying.

**#11- Unfair**

He destroyed another heartless with his Keyblade all the while thinking how unfair it was for him to not to be with her.

**#12- Memorized**

At this point she knew everything there is to know about him despite never knowing him.

**#13- Release **

Master Yen Sid watched the blonde keyblade apprentice with eyes of sympathy; he really should tell him to let go of this girl but he knew better that the boy wouldn't listen.

**#14- Resemblance **

Roxas asked her if she was drawing him to which she humbly replied no, but she had to admit, they did share a very strong resemblance.

**#15- Promise**

"I'm going to see you one day" he whispered before his eyes closed for sleep, "I promise".

**#16- Heartbeat**

Every time she thought of him, she felt a strange pounding sensation in her chest.

**#17- Envy**

He let out a low growl as he watched her smiling at a brown haired boy in one of his dreams.

**#18- Mind**

Maybe she really had lost her mind as she had jumped into the portal wishing that he'd be on the other side even if those chances were slim to none.

**#19- Falling **

He slid roughly against the dirt ground, but he didn't care for it was in order to catch the falling girl out of the sky before she hit the hard earth.

**#20- Warmth**

Namine couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the warmth that seemed to be carrying her; it was the most pleasant thing to her since her being born as a nobody.

**#21- Mystery**

Ven carried the mysterious blonde haired girl in a piggy back style wondering how she got here.

**#22- Meeting**

When they first met officially, he couldn't say her name right at all, but she forgave him anyway.

**#23- Journey**

"You can come with me, you know" he told her when she was telling him goodbye; he didn't want to leave her with Master Yen Sid and Mickey anyway.

**#24- Blush **

She couldn't help but blush when their hands brushed beside each other as they walked; oh boy, she wondered how red she would be if they actually held hands.

**#25- Ball**

As Ven stood in Cinderella's majestic castle, the only thing he saw was Namine all dressed up and looking very beautiful.

**#26- Steps**

She had no idea how to waltz and neither did he, but their steps were gentle and quiet as they dance together.

**#27- Nightmares **

He kept having nightmares that all of this was a lie; so, he held her close every night just to make sure she wouldn't disappear on him.

**#28- Push**

She had to get back to her original time line; it was her top priority, but when she looked at Ven, she couldn't help but push that priority to the back of her mind.

**#29- Impression**

Ven was surprised she knew so much about the Olympic Coliseum, and a little voice in the back of his mind urged him to participate in one of their tournaments to impress her.

**#30- Secret **

Aqua pulled Namine over and whispered in her ear "You know, why don't you go and give Ven a special thanks for taking care of you. I'm sure he'd be happy" the blue haired girl grinned playfully.

**#31- Command **

Ven's heart pounded rapidly on his rib cage when he felt soft lips place themselves on his cheek; Namine's face was a tomato red and said quickly "Aqua told me to do it!" but he was already stuck on Cloud Nine to notice.

**#32- Hum**

She hummed him softly to sleep and ran her pale fingers through his hair; it was at times like these that she wished time would stop just for them.

**#33- Embrace **

He felt her slim arms encircle him as he cried over the fact that his friend had gone to the heartless side; her embrace was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down.

**#34- Truth **

"You call me a liar when you yourself have lied to everyone" Terra told her coldly causing Namine to bow her head in shame; he was right.

**#35- Need**

He held her tightly to him and ran his fingers through her blonde locks; maybe this way she would understand that he not only wanted her, he _needed_ her.

**#36- Anger **

She couldn't help but be angry at herself for allowing it to go this deep; she was a nobody—a nobody that didn't even exist until a year ago in her time.

**#37- Laugh **

It was unexpected the first time he heard her quiet laugh, but it wasn't unwelcome; not in the slightest.

**#38- Can't**

"I can't be with you" she told him desperately trying to make him understand; he only replied while stroking her cheek "Can't or _won't_?"

**#39- Mischievous**

He grinned cunningly as he tricked her into giving him a kiss.

**#40- Decision **

She didn't want to leave him—not ever, but she had to return to her own time to repair Sora's memories and help Roxas.

**#41- Wrong**

"This is completely wrong" he heard her murmur to herself, but he just smirked bitterly "Then why are you complying?" and kissed her with rough tenderness.

**#42- Empty **

As she sat in her white room in which DiZ had provided for her, she couldn't help but feel completely empty without him.

**#43- Right **

He remembered her once telling him she would only hurt him in the end; now he knew she was right.

**#44- Almost**

When she met Roxas again in Twilight Town, she almost sobbed because he only reminded her of _him_.

**#45- Meaningless **

"Erase me" he said to his companion as he stared out into the ocean; life without her was meaningless to him now.

**#46- Missing **

Namine beamed when she and Roxas were able to be together; although, a small part of her felt that something was missing.

**#47- Always **

No matter how much of a fool he was, he would always love her.

**#48- Wait**

Namine rested inside Kairi's mind waiting for Sora, Riku, and Roxas to return from the World that Never Was, but why did it feel like she was waiting for someone completely different?

**#49- Pray**

A part of him prayed badly to see her again despite all the pain and hurt he had from losing her.

**#50- Pretend**

Even if Roxas wasn't Ven, a part of Namine told her she could always pretend.

* * *

**Karin: yeah, I know. Kind of angsty, but Ven and Namine were a little hard to do since they are ten years apart in the games. Ah well, I think I did okay for a KH-universe for Ven/Namine. **

**Warning—spoiler: by the way, the whole "Erase me" thing is true. I saw it for one of the Birth by Sleep clips on Youtube. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Please be kind enough to leave a review before you go. **

**See ya next time! **


End file.
